herofandomcom-20200223-history
Carrie (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)
Carrie is one of the major characters from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. She is voiced by Kristin Fairlie who voiced Bridgette. Personality Having been best friends since they were children, Devin and Carrie make a great team, but Carrie had always secretly been in love with her partner and fears that telling him will ruin their chances of taking home the grand prize (as well as their friendship). As the Race progresses, she tries to move on from Devin and stop having feelings for him as she was tired of waiting to confess to him, unbeknownst to her that Devin has begun to realize the importance of Carrie in his life and that he has feelings for her as well and it is revealed that she was never over Devin at all and is still in love with him. Throughout the race, Carrie shows herself to be a shy and somewhat submissive person, but over the course of the race, she stands up for herself and becomes more assertive. Despite her displays of shyness sometimes, Carrie's not afraid to branch out and befriend with her fellow competitors, showing herself to be a friendly person who loves to meet new people. On many occasions, Carrie shows herself to be a loyal friend and partner, having the purest of hearts and the greatest of intentions. Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Carrie and her partner, Devin, are introduced in None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1, as the Best Friends duo. Throughout the challenge, she shows admiration for Devin as she blushes without him noticing. During the walk on the outside of the observation tower, she helped Devin with his fear of heights as they traverse through the windy terrain outside by sticking together. They are one of the first six pairs to get on the first plane to Morocco. It is revealed that Carrie and Devin have been best friends since childhood, but also that Devin has a girlfriend at home and Carrie is upset by this. In None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2, Carrie is able to choose the right spices from the merchant and advances to the next phase, where Devin proceeds to drink the stew while Carrie gushes at him. While admiring him, she confesses to the camera that she's been in love with him since childhood but questions when to announce her love to Devin. After getting lost in the desert, the two are the first team, to arrive at the Chill Zone. Being the first team in the last leg, the Best Friends are the first ones to depart in French is an Eiffel Language, where the two ride a moped together to get to the airport. Carrie sees the opportunity to get close to Devin, but it doesn't quite have the results she expects. While in Paris, Carrie has to make a caricature of Devin to get their next Travel Tip. Her first drawing does not get approval, as it was done too realistically for a caricature, highlighting her feelings. Once she is able to draw a second caricature, she and Devin navigate through the catacombs and manage to ride their block of cheese to the next Chill Zone, where they end up in fourth place. In Mediterranean Homesick Blues, the Best Friends are among the teams on the first train to the beach. In the confessional, Devin comments on how well the two work together to which Carrie agrees and smiles. Due to having a faulty boat engine, they accept defeat, unknown to the fact that the Geniuses were still building a sand castle on the beach and celebrate after getting 14th place. In Bjorken Telephone, Carrie reveals her hatred of Shelley to the audience. When the weather reminds Devin of a time Shelley locked him out in the snow over a misunderstanding, Carrie is angry and tells audience that this incident nearly killed Devin by frostbite. She later states that Devin deserves someone better than Shelley. While running through the Geyser Field, Devin gets his leg stuck in a hole which she helps pull him out of. Carrie and Devin finish in seventh place. In Brazilian Pain Forest, Carrie performs the Botch or Watch, resulting in her hand getting swollen. The Best Friends successfully cross the tree in order to cross the ravine and finish in tenth place. In A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket, Carrie accidentally causes a conflict between the Fashion Bloggers as she asked who created the blog. It causes both Tom and Jen to argue with each other on it throughout the leg, leading to their elimination. The Best Friends finish in tenth place. In Hawaiian Honeyruin, Kitty finds out about Carrie's feelings for Devin, so Carrie starts asking Kitty for love advice. In response, Kitty encourages Carrie to confess her love to Devin and continues to do so throughout the race. As the race progresses, they become good friends. In the "All-In" challenge, Devin carries Carrie over the bed of hot coals, making Carrie blush in happiness. The Best Friends arrive in the Chill Zone in second place, due to Jacques tripping on a rock. At the end, Carrie tries to confess her love, but stops when Devin says he misses Shelley and comments how he's glad that he got to do the race with his best friend, making Carrie disappointed once again. In Hello and Dubai, Devin's constant mentioning of Shelley devastates Carrie and later angers her. In "Either Or" challenge, the Best Friends choose to do the tennis challenge despite Carrie's poor tennis skills. However, Devin ensures Carrie that she will be able to do it, making Carrie determined to hit the ball. But when Devin mentions Shelley, Carrie becomes upset and ends up missing the ball. After Carrie reaches her boiling point due to Devin's constant mention of Shelley, she snaps at Devin and tells him that she isn't Shelley. After this, Carrie becomes uncooperative, refusing to hit a tennis ball. Despite this, she somehow manages to hit a tennis ball straight at the tennis machine, completing the challenge. In their ride to the Chill Zone, Carrie hopes her poor tennis skills didn't let them down which Devin responds by offering Carrie tennis sessions with Shelley's tennis instructor which infuriates her even more. The Best Friends finish in twelfth place, just before Taylor and Kelly. In New Beijinging, Carrie happily watches Devin asleep in the plane. As he slept, Rock tries to take the peanuts Devin was holding. Due to a misunderstanding, Carrie thinks Rock is asking if she is going to "go for it", leading her to wonder if she and Devin can be together at all. But Carrie feels better after learning that Devin had a dream about the two of them living together, making Carrie blush and squeal in joy, rocking the plane. In the All-In challenge, Carrie again helps Devin conquer his fear of heights by parachuting into the stadium with frightens Devin. In the confessional, Devin compliments Carrie for helping him during the challenge and later states that Shelley wouldn't do it for him, signifying a victory for Carrie as she celebrates. In the eating challenge, the Best Friends struggle due to Carrie's constant barfing at the mention of 'worms'. This is caused when Carrie was challenged by her sister to eat a worm when she was younger. Carrie ate the worm and caused her to barf for 6 days straight. But she manages to eat the skewered animals after Devin motivates her by convincing her that she's eating chicken instead. Carrie manages to run despite her nausea/sickness and the Best Friends finish in tenth place. In I Love Ridonc & Roll, Carrie sees Crimson without makeup and compliments her appearance, to which the latter doesn't know how to respond. They finish in ninth place. In My Way or Zimbabwe, Carrie and Devin find Junior stranded by himself and offer to help his find his father. As a result, they help each other take photos in the challenge. Junior tries to remain cool in front of Carrie, and attempts to make a move on her. Junior later finds out from Devin that Carrie doesn't date younger guys, which makes him upset. The Best Friends finish in fourth place. In Shawshank Ridonc-tion, Carrie finally decides to confess her love to Devin, not only because she can't wait but her fear that their relationship could be disrupted if Devin talks to Shelley if they win the leg. Desperate, Carrie continually tries to confess her feeling to Devin but he does not listen due to being determined to get first place to order to a phone call to Shelley by Don. At the end, Carrie postpones her announcement to Devin after finding out that Shelley had dumped Devin, causing Devin to cry uncontrollably. In Down and Outback, Carrie gets advice from Spud on getting Devin through the seven stages of break-up, which she is forced to deal with in the next few episodes. Carrie decides to speed up the process of the seven stages of break-up quickly by angering Devin. They finish in 7th place. In Maori or Less, Carrie deals with Devin going through his second stage of breakup, anger, after being dumped by Shelley. She tries to calm him down, only to have their romantic moment interrupted due to the train's bumpy ride. The Best Friends finish in 2nd place thanks to Devin's anger which enables them to pass the dance challenge with ease. In Little Bull on the Prairie, Carrie discovers Devin has moved on from anger to the next stage of heartbreak; desperation as he believes that Shelley will date him again if he wins the game and the million dollars. The Best Friends finish in third place straight after the Daters, demoralizing Devin. Carrie cheers him up, making Devin thank her for being there for him. In Lord of the Ring Toss, Carrie is the driving force for the team when Devin hits the "rock bottom" stage, the next stage in his break-up with Shelley. The Best Friend finish in 5th place. In Got Venom, Devin finally moves on from the break-up, exciting Carrie as she waits for the right moment to confess her love to him once again. The Best Friend finish in 5th place again. In Dude Buggies, Carrie is ready to confess her love to Devin again. However, she can't confess due to Devin's sole focus to win the race. This is shown when Devin forces Carrie to do the dune buggies challenge despite Carrie wanting to do the magic challenge. Her inexperience with game and anger that Devin doesn't listen to her causes Carrie to purposely crash their dune buggies, forcing them to switch to magic challenge. When Devin accidentally drops Carrie instead of the lion underground, Carrie is forced to defend for herself against other lions. While defending herself against the lions, Carrie begins to realize that they wouldn't be together, later convincing herself to move on before finishing the challenge. During that moment, Devin begins to realizes the importance of Carrie to him and develops feeling to Carrie. Against the Ice Dancers, The Best Friends came in last place but are saved from elimination due to it being a non-elimination episode. In El Bunny Supremo, Carrie moves on as she doesn't display any emotion to Devin throughout the whole leg. In the All-In chili challenge, Carrie elects to do the diving part while Devin eats a chili. While climbing, she indicates that she's happy to move on as she feels happy to be free from her feeling of Devin. At the top of mountain, she chats with Ryan, discussing about their respective partners. Carrie helps Ryan in diving by holding his hand, causing temporarily blindness for Devin as he rubs his eye in disbelief. In return, Ryan helps Carrie by tying Devin to the donkey and walk with Carrie to the Chill Zone. Carrie encourages Ryan to admit his feelings to Stephanie and tells Stephanie that Ryan is a good man and Stephanie is lucky to have him before walking to find a doctor to treat Devin in the end. The Best Friends finish in fourth place along with the Daters. In Ca-Noodling, Carrie's relation with Devin worsens as Devin's desperation to win over her makes her feel more isolated. In the fishing challenge, the Best Friends team up with the Sisters and the Surfers. During the challenge, Carrie reveals to the Sisters that she thinks Devin likes her due to his numerous attempts to impress her. But after getting advice from Emma and Devin accidentally throws a bucket of chum onto Carrie, she quickly pushes her feelings aside. In the All-in challenge, Carrie tries to reassure herself that Devin is not in love with her. When they find the Don box, Devin alerts the other teams but Carrie quickly quietens him in order to avoid being eliminated. However, the other teams hear Devin's shout and race against each other to the Chill Zone. Ultimately, the Surfers let the Best Friends pass them to the Chill Zone due to their alliance. The Best Friends finish in second last place, eliminating the Surfers. In How Deep is Your Love, Carrie refuses to sabotage the Daters due to her friendship with Ryan, annoying Devin. In the next challenge, Carrie gives her headlight to Kitty since they are still in an alliance and wishes her luck. The Best Friends finish in third place. In Darjeel With It, Carrie breaks down to Emma because she is upset that Devin doesn't return her feelings for him and is tired of the awkward small talk between them and confesses that she is still not over him. Despite Devin's constant efforts to reveal his feelings for her, he keeps getting interrupted by events which cause several injuries to Devin. Carrie 'carries' injured Devin to the Chill Zone and they finish in third place. In Last Tango in Buenos Aires, Devin is confident that he can perform the tango due to his past dance lessons with Shelley. But his clumsiness proves to be a problem as he causes a number of injuries for Carrie, including breaking her nose. After multiple dance failures, Carrie gets angry and berates Devin for mentioning Shelley. She then takes charge and later passes the tango challenge. In the "All-In" challenge, Carrie is hit by Devin's horse after slapping the horse to complete the challenge quickly. During the challenge, Carrie begins to realize that they are in last place and desperately encourages Devin. Devin finally catches the emu but lands in the mud in the process. At this moment, Carrie fully gives up hope as she states that they are done and out of race. But Devin refutes this and finally confesses his love, causing Carrie to stare at Devin in shock. When asked if Carrie loves him too, Carrie forgives him and they share their first kiss together, which is interrupted by the Sisters. Realizing that they are still in the race, they race to the Chill Zone against the Sisters and make it there first. However, Emma's fall and Kitty's inability to steer her emu causes Kitty's emu to push Devin off the mountain, causing Carrie to emotionally cry out for him. She is relieved that Devin is alive and forgives him for not being able to do the race, upset about the injuries he had sustained. Due to Devin's injury resulting in them having to quit, Carrie picks the Surfers to replace them due to their actions back in "Ca-Noodling". Despite being eliminated, she states that she had a great time with Devin in the race. But when Devin mentions Shelley, she tells Devin to be quiet. Carrie and Devin are seen with the other eliminated teams in "A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars", watching the final two compete and they are last seen in the final group shot. Trivia *Everyone all thought that she and Devin were going to be the finalists of the season, unfortunately Devin has sustained major injuries after he fell off a cliff and they were forced to withdraw from the race, but before they left they chose Brody and Geoff to replace them in the final four. External links *Total Drama Wiki: Carrie *Ridonculous Race Wiki: Carrie Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love Category:Falsely Accused Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Pure Good